


Pegamento

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [20]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: —¡Sebastian! —la voz de Ciel llena el departamento interrumpiendo su pacífica lectura.





	Pegamento

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 20

**Pegamento**

 

—¡Sebastian! —la voz de Ciel llena el departamento interrumpiendo su pacífica lectura. Sebastian acomoda los lentes sobre su nariz ignorando al caprichoso muchacho. —¡Sebastian!

El hombre respira hondo contando hasta diez, luego hasta cien para armarse de paciencia. Ese se supone era su día libre, pero por supuesto no podía dejar a un menor de edad completamente solo, casualmente a todos los demás integrantes del servicio para cuidar del heredero Phantomhive les había surgido algo precisamente ese día por lo que en vez de estar cuidando a sus amados gatos estaba ahí cuidando del cascarrabias adolescente.

—¡Sebastian ven aquí inmediatamente!

Sebastian gruñe dejando el libro a un lado luego de colocar un marcapáginas en el lugar donde se había quedado antes de levantarse y caminar a la habitación del joven.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle…? —su pregunta se corta cuando al entrar ve al joven cubierto casi por completo en escarcha con un pegote de pegamento en el cabello y la ropa.

—No te atrevas —advierte entrecerrando su único ojo, pero es demasiado tarde.

Sebastian deja escapar una fuerte carcajada al verlo en tal estado provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del joven que gruñe excusas sobre que ayudaba a su prima Lizzy en algo. Una vez se calma Sebastian lo ayuda a ponerse en pie guiándolo al baño para ayudarlo a deshacerse de los pegotes de pegamento y el exceso de escarcha.

La ducha transcurre entre protestas del menor y más risillas del adulto. Al estar totalmente limpio Sebastian lo cubre dejando un beso en su cabeza ayudándole a salir de la tina.

—Para la próxima puedes pedirme ayuda —dice divertido llevándolo de regreso a la habitación para cambiarle. Ciel simplemente se sonroja aún más apartando la vista negándose a responder a ello causando más risas en su tutor.

Definitivamente se lo recordaría el resto de su tiempo juntos se lamenta el muchacho.


End file.
